When transferring electrical power or electrical signals between marine craft above and below the water surface it is desirable to use a transferring means of the self-floating type. Such a cable is, however, subject to bending forces perpendicular to its longitudinal direction due to the influence of the waves. This can lead to fatigue in previously known cable constructions and specially signal cables. Further complications when working with cables in marine environments are the forces which the cable will be subject to due to the influence of water streams. The cable according to the present invention is constructed with a special cross sectional profile and with elements for taking up loads in order to obviate these inconveniences. Known cables with elements for taking up pulling forces, are manufactured of metal- or plastic cords, the purpose of the cords being to take up the pulling forces of the cable.